


Jackalope

by gallyfox



Series: Super Shorts! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Dean and Cas drop in on their friend to discuss some busines. She has weird tastes.





	Jackalope

[](http://i.imgur.com/HQ6KxWP)

 

 

“What the fuck is that thing?”

“It’s a jackalope.”

“Those things were real??” 

“Sadly no”

“...I like the creepy dead flowers beside it. Gives it more...pizazz? Do you think that’s her nightgown?”

“Dean.”

“What?”

Letting out a long suffering sigh Castiel decides to ignore him and turns to stare straight ahead. Into the Jackalope’s dead eyes. Holding in a shudder ( he won’t give Dean the satisfaction) he looks around the room they are in. It’s a nice, big, modern office. On the wall left to them there’s an assorted array of wedding pictures, to their right is a wall of windows and up front a big clean desk. Behind that dead center is the Jackalope.

He was glad when the door opened and Bella finally walked in. 

“Sorry to have made you wait, there was a cake emergency.” She says by way of greeting, dropping tiredly to her chair behind her desk. 

Dean can’t help asking, “Cake crisis?” 

“Yes, groom ordered a wrong cake. The wedding is tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that sucks.” She waves her hands dismissively at Dean, “not to worry, I saved the day. So! Dean Winchester, to what do I owe the surprise of you visit my office? Lost a bet? Need money?” 

“What?! No!”

“You sure? Cas, is he sick? Is that why you are here? Did Dean confuse what I do again? Dean, I don’t do any deals with devils.”

Shaking his head Castiel decides to intervene before Dean starts a fight with her, “Actually, we were hoping to hire you to plan our wedding.”

At that she freezes entirely. After a few seconds of staring she seems to shake her self “Wedding?” she asks in a small voice.

“Yes”

 

“Wedding.”

“Yes”

“Your wedding? Castiel Novak and DEAN Winchester’s wedding?”

“Yes”

“OMG” Gasping she surges upward and is around her desk in seconds hugging both of them enthusiastically “Marriage?! Really?! You proposed” she asks Castiel.

“Hey! I proposed!” exclaims an indignant Dean.

A knock at the door interrupts them, “I’m so sorry to interrupt! But the Matthew's party is here and the bride has green hair....she looks frantic!”

Groaning Bella tells her assistant she will be right out, “ Sorry guys, duty calls. Cas email me the details and we will start planning!” with that she turns to hurry out the door.

“Wait!” Startling Bella turns to Dean, “Why the hell do you have a jackalope head on your wall Bella?” 

“Oh, I was wondering when you’d ask.” Smirking she looks at the mounted head, “It was my ex-husband’s. He loved it. I took it when we divorced to spite him,” she turns the smirk on Dean “and yes Dean, that is my nightgown.”


End file.
